Irrésistible malgré elle
by Jijisub
Summary: UA - Sosuke intègre un nouveau lycée en tant que professeur de mathématique. Il pense pouvoir grimper les échelons rapidement pour parvenir à décrocher un poste dans le plus prestigieux lycée du Japon... Mais c'était sans compter sur la gaffeuse Kukkaku.


Irrésistible, malgré elle

Couple : Sosuke x Kukkaku

Genre : Humour / romance / UA

Épicé : 1/5... attention contient un langage qui peut-être parfois cru.

Normalement, je n'écris que du Yaoi... oui, normalement. Toutefois, quelques fois, j'enfreins mes propres règles et j'ai mentionné une fois ce couple et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à relater leur relation. De ce fait, je vais plus loin avec ce gentil One-Shot, écrit pour la St-Valentin. Merci de ne pas être trop dur, après tout, il s'agit de ma première romance hétéro XD. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture ^^.

Bleach appartient à son auteur, et moi je m'amuse avec ses personnages :)

Synopsis :

Sosuke fait sa rentrée dans un lycée prestigieux à Karakura. Il compte bien se servir de cette expérience pour rentrer dans l'un des lycées les plus côtés du Japon. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu le grain de sable nommé Kukkaku Shiba. La jeune femme gaffeuse, met très à mal sa réputation dès le premier jour… De son côté Kukkaku, essaye tant bien que mal à mettre fin à son célibat, engendré par sa trop forte personnalité.

°°0o0°°

La réunion des professeurs était terminée. Yamamoto Genryusei avait présenté depuis longtemps les nouveaux professeurs, les objectifs du prestigieux lycée mixte de Karakura, et les prochains événements qui viendraient émailler la vie de l'établissement, lorsqu'enfin, il déclara la réunion achevée.

Immédiatement toutes les femmes professeurs vinrent à la rencontre des deux nouveaux professeurs qu'étaient Sosuke Aïzen et Toshiro Hitsugaya. Le premier semblait ravi et aimable avec chacune d'entre elles, tandis que l'autre semblait se renfrogner au contact de ses dames.

Les premiers cours allaient bientôt débuter et ce fut ce moment là, que choisit Kukkaku pour se faufiler jusqu'à son casier très discrètement. Les réunions ce n'étaient définitivement pas son truc.

Sosuke remarqua la silhouette aux courbes très généreuses se faufiler parmi les professeurs. Cette femme lui était inconnue et il ne l'avait pas vu aux deux réunions qui s'étaient tenus dans l'établissement depuis qu'il était arrivé. Qui était-elle ?

\- Un jour, elle va se faire passer un savon… fit d'une voix désabusée Yoruichi à côté de lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sosuke intrigué.

La professeur d'histoire leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage jusqu'ici neutre, se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Kukkaku Shiba, professeur de sport de son état.

\- Oh…

Le regard de Sosuke lorgna de nouveau du coté des casiers, mais la jeune femme avait disparu.

°°0o0°°

La première journée était passée rapidement et Kukkaku affichait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle adorait son métier ! Martyrisé une jeunesse en pleine croissance et bourrée d'hormones, s'élevait chez elle au rang d'art.

Heureuse, elle ferma le dernier placard de matériels après en avoir revérifier le contenu. Le bruit métallique de la clef qui tournait dans la serrure, l'avertis qu'elle pouvait maintenant quitter les lieux et rejoindre son bureau. Cette fois-ci, elle perdit son sourire.

Rejoindre le bureau des professeurs restait certainement le moment qu'elle détestait le plus dans sa journée. Mais bon, cela faisait partie du métier. D'un pas léger, elle traversa le gymnase et la cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal.

Quelques élèves retardataires occupaient encore les lieux. Elle monta les marches avec allégresse et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ukitake Juyshiro qui tenait dans un équilibre incertain, une pile de livres bien trop importante pour ses faibles forces.

Sans hésiter, elle en prit la moitié et déclara de sa voix forte et joyeuse.

\- Juyshiro, tu devrais demander de l'aide où tu finiras une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital !

\- Oh merci pour votre aide Shiba-san, fit le professeur de japonais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais attention…

\- Mais oui, mais oui… souvenez-vous quand même que c'est moi qui vous aie remis vos vertèbres en place lorsque vous êtes tombé de l'escabeau.

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans une ambiance détendue.

\- Vous savez, les délégués de classe pourraient vous donner un coup de main, et je suis sûr qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de vous aider. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous donc pas vous servir de ces gamins ?

Jyushiro parut gêné, et son sourire accentuait cette impression.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants… protesta-t-il.

\- Justement ! fit Kukkaku, avec son sourire démoniaque. Il faut les dresser dès le plus jeune âge à avoir le respect des anciens… et puis, ça ne leur fait pas de mal de faire un peu de sport. Regardez comme ça !

Séparant sa pile de livre en deux, Kukkaku les leva et les descendit comme s'ils s'agissaient d'altères. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, lorsqu'un inconnu barra le passage de Kukkaku. Elle haussa les sourcils et dévisagea ouvertement l'homme qui barrait sa route.

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Si vous seriez venu aux différentes réunions des professeurs, Shiba Kukkaku, fit la voix froide et tranchante de Yamamoto dans son dos, vous seriez qu'Aïzen Sosuke est le nouveau professeur de mathématique que nous attendions !

Kukkaku fit une grimace et se tourna vers le proviseur qui la regardait d'un regard enflammé. Elle déglutit un peu malgré elle, et pour toute excuse lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Ooohhh Yama-jii kaïcho ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous saluer.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Juyshiro Ukitake s'étouffer dans une toux irrépressible. De ardent, les yeux de Genruysei devinrent tel un brasier près à tout consumer, notamment la professeur de sport qui se tenait devant lui très à l'aise avec ses deux piles de livres en équilibres précaires.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Oh, fit Kukkaku en regardant ses livres, ceci ! Je montrais à Juy-chan comment faire, faire du sport à ses élèves et l'aider dans ses corvées par la même occasion. Regardez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Kukkaku refit ses mouvements de fitness et pour corser la chose, elle plaça tous les livres sur une seule main, et bascula le buste en avant, avec une jambe en l'air. Juyshiro loucha en voyant ses pauvres livres prêts à basculer.

\- Ça suffit Shiba-san ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'école du cirque ici ! Veuillez poser ces livres, et me suivre dans mon bureau ! Vous n'allez recommencer comme l'année dernière. J'en ai assez de voir débouler les parents d'élèves dans mon bureau, parce que vous avez une conception particulière de l'éducation de leurs enfants !

\- Tss ! Tenez Jyu-chan… fit Kukkaku très déçu que Yamamoto n'est pas trouvé son idée intéressante pour une fois.

Jyushiro fut heureux de retrouver ses livres « vivants » et laissa s'échapper la professeur de sport qui suivait Yamamato d'un pas trainant, comme le fond tous les mauvais élèves prit en flagrant délits de bêtises en tout genre.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, fit la voix de Sosuke Aïzen.

\- L'ayant totalement oublié, Jyushiro se tourna vers lui surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer en plus des élèves. Je suppose qu'elle va avoir droit à quelques jours de mise à pied ?

\- Ooohhh… fit son collègue en poussant un long soupir résigné. Je ne pense pas non. Si Yamamoto-san le faisait, elle serait suspendue en permanence. Disons qu'elle va seulement se faire gronder. Et sincèrement, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Une seule fois m'a suffit personnellement.

\- C'est si terrible que cela ? demanda Sosuke intrigué.

\- Oh la…

Ce fut la seule chose que prononça le professeur de japonais. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et posa sa pile de livres. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, Sosuke reporta son regard vers le bureau de Yamamoto et se demandait bien ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. En tout cas, cette femme était un vrai numéro…

Un fin sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

°°0o0°°

Lorsque Kukkaku sortit du bureau de Yamaji, elle passa ses petits doigts dans le trou de ses oreilles pour les déboucher. Elle finirait certainement sourde un de ses jours. Le plus tard possible, espérait-elle.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer, si elle voulait aider Kaïen. Elle déboula dans le bureau des professeurs pour récupérer ses affaires, pourtant lorsqu'elle voulut passer le seuil de la porte une nouvelle fois, l'inconnu qu'elle avait vu plus tôt lui barrait à nouveau le passage.

\- 'Xcez-moi, j'suis pressée…

\- Vous êtes Kukkaku Shiba…

En entendant son nom, Kukkaku leva les yeux vers l'homme devant elle, et prit une inspiration. Inutile de vouloir allez vite, puisque de toute façon, plus elle s'énerverait ou résisterait, plus tard elle partirait. Faisant son deuil de vouloir s'éclipser, Kukkaku prit le ton de la conversation, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela. Je ne me suis pas présentée et c'est impoli de ma part. Je me nomme bien Kukkaku Shiba, professeur d'éducation physique. Et vous êtes ?

\- Sosuke Aïzen, le nouveau professeur de mathématique.

En entendant cela, Kukkaku haussa un sourcil étonné. Elle détailla l'homme devant elle, ouvertement. Plutôt grand, et bien bâtie, il possédait le charme d'un gentil garçon, enfin ça c'était les lunettes à grosses montures, et sa chevelure châtain ondulée en désordre qui le suggérait. Parce que ses yeux, eux, parlaient un tout autre langage.

Son sourire s'étira. Une de ses jambes se posa contre son genou, comme si elle exécutait la position de yoga de l'arbre, sans se servir de ses mains, puisqu'elle les avait replié sous son buste. Kukkaku lui lança un regard par dessous.

\- Je sens que t'es un drôle d'oiseau…

\- Ah oui ? Venant de vous Shiba-san, cela semble assez… paradoxale.

\- En quoi ? Enfin, maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, puis-je passer s'il vous plaît ? J'avoue que je suis assez pressée ce soir.

\- Oh, je m'en voudrais de vous retenir trop longtemps…

\- Merci, bonne soirée, fit-elle brièvement.

\- Bonne soirée, Shiba-san.

Kukkaku passa devant Aïzen sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle couru à toute vitesse dans le couloir, et se laissa glisser sur le postérieur sur la rambarde des escaliers et enfin alors qu'elle était arrivé devant les portes du lycée, sauter par dessus la barrière. Sosuke qui la suivait de loin, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement.

°°0o0°°

Lorsque Sosuke entra dans le bureau des professeurs en fin d'après-midi, ce dernier était étrangement calme et toutes les personnes présentes, semblaient retenir leur souffle. Tous les regards convergeaient vers les armoires se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et s'immobilisa. Il tendit l'oreille au cas où…

\- Oh Oui ! Hurla la voix reconnaissable entre toute de Kukkaku Shiba. Vas-y Yoruichi, tu y es presque !

\- Bordel ! Mais comment tu as réussi à te mettre ce truc-là comme ça ? Et aussi sérré ? T'as pas peur que tes nichons explosent ?

Sosuke remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Une image fugace ce forma dans son cerveau, et il la repoussa prestement. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur les courbes de Kukkaku. Il remarqua soudain deux élèves à côtés de Koryaku Shunsui qui affichait une expression béate.

\- Ta gueule ! Tire dessus ou enfonce-le, mais fait en sorte que ça dégage.

Se raclant le fond de la gorge, Sosuke gagna son bureau

\- Et si j'utilisais des ciseaux ? fit Yoruichi d'une voix haletante.

\- Non mais t'es malade toi ! Vas-y aussi avec un marteau piqueur tant que t'y es !

\- Au point où nous en sommes… répondit la professeur d'histoire. Et puis t'es mal installée, comment tu veux que je les attrape comme ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je me ballade comme ça devant tout le monde ?

\- Comme s'ils allaient être surpris et puis… ça serait l'occasion pour eux de se rincer l'œil !

\- Comme s'ils en avaient pas assez avec toi, tous ses pervers !

\- Bon Kukkaku… Je t'aime bien, mais si tu gigotes là, j'arrête tout de suite…

\- Noonnnnn, supplia Kukkaku.

Regardant autour de lui, Sosuke se rendit compte que tous les hommes présents avaient un visage un peu trop tendu. Certainement en train d'imaginer ces deux bombes qu'étaient Kukkaku et Yoruichi en train de se peloter où il ne savait quoi.

Pour interrompre cette tension sexuelle palpable, le nouveau professeur de mathématique prit sur lui et se dirigea vers les casiers réservés aux professeurs.

\- Hé ! fit une voix derrière lui, Aïzen-san où vas-tu comme ça.

\- Ça suffit ! On ne pourra jamais travailler dans des conditions pareilles !

\- Non mais attends…

Ignorant la dernière phrase, il se dirigea au fond de la salle où se trouvait les casiers des professeurs, et contourna le dernier à l'embranchement où se trouvait les bancs et pila.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, Kukkaku était penchée en avant, un corset enfermait sa cage thoracique, sa poitrine totalement comprimée remontait jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune femme. En partie allongé sur son dos, se trouvait Yoruichi qui essayait vainement d'écarter l'instrument de torture. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda placidement Sosuke.

\- Derrière lui, une vague de protestation eut lieu.

\- Ce type est un pervers et il le cache bien derrière son attitude d'intello ! hurla Hirako.

Sa voix était reconnaissable entre toute.

\- Oh purée, ça ne serait pas de refus, fit Yoruichi qui essuyait la sueur qui perlait à son front.

\- Prenez une serviette pour vous éponger, suggéra Sosuke.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font maintenant à trois ? demanda la voix presque hystérique de Kurotsushi. Ce n'est pas un baisodrome ! C'est un lycée !

\- La ferme Mayuri, hurla Kukkaku. Si tu l'pouvais, tu serais le premier à venir lorgner !

Yoruichi s'écartait de Kukkaku, alors que Sosuke contournait le postérieur tout en courbe de la professeur de sport.

\- Bon, fit Sosuke, je tire d'un côté et vous de l'autre, dit-il à Yoruichi.

\- D'accord ! À trois !

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda soudain Kuryaku.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, mais la voix d'Ukitake déclara calmement.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas tous y entrer, il y a peu de place.

\- Pourquoi j'n'ai pas eu l'idée d'y aller moi ? bougonna Shinji Hirako.

\- Nous aussi on voudrait y aller, fit la voix d'un élève toujours présent et visiblement émoustillé.

\- T'es trop jeune Kurosaki ! Retourne en cours d'ailleurs, t'as plus rien à faire ici, gronda Hirako.

\- Mais…

\- Y'a pas de mais Kurosaki ! fit le professeur de sciences.

\- Il nous faut une paire de ciseaux, jamais nous ne pourrons y arriver.

\- Ah tu vois ! fit Yoruichi en se penchant sur Kukkaku qui devenait blême. Je te l'avais dit.

\- Si vous pouviez aller les chercher, demanda doucement Aizen.

\- J'y vais !

Yoruichi qui était la plus proche des bureaux s'éloigna rapidement. Sosuke se pencha vers Kukkaku et la trouva étrangement pâle. Il s'inquiéta sérieusement.

\- Tiens !

Sosuke se redressa.

\- Mon beau corset, geignit en chuchotant Kukkaku.

\- Quelle idée d'enfiler un truc pareil !

L'instrument entre ses doigts, lentement mais surement, Sosuke coupa les lacets sous les faibles protestations de Kukkaku. Il prit son temps, il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune femme, mais les lacets étaient si serrés que l'opération se révélait difficile.

\- Faites pas ça ! Il m'a couté un bras…

\- Tu veux qu'on écrive quoi sur ton épitaphe Kukkaku ? Morte asphyxiée d'avoir été trop conne pour couper les liens de son corset ?

\- La ferme, haleta la jeune femme à bout. J'veux plaire à mon mec !

\- Oui, mais quand même…

\- Quoi ? T'as fait pire que moi pour attraper Kisuke !

\- C'est vrai… mais bon, le ridicule est loin derrière moi maintenant.

\- Ouaih…

\- Au fait, c'est qui ton mec ?

Tout à coup, Kukkaku sentit son torse libéré, elle retint à temps le corset pour le plaquer contre elle et tout en se redressant, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Yoruichi se retint de rire, alors que la brune repoussait sa longue tignasse en arrière.

\- Putain que ça fait du bien ! C'est l'pied là !

Sosuke observa la silhouette aux courbes généreuses. La peau était marquée par les meurtrissures des baleines.

\- Oui, et bien vous viendrez m'expliquer ça dans mon bureau, Shiba-san… Ainsi que vous Shinouin-san et Aïzen-san…

En entendant cela, le trio se retourna vers Yamamoto Genruysei qui se tenait juste devant l'entrée des casiers. Son regard polaire les figea tous sur place.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, fit Sosuke, tout en plaçant le ciseau devant lui.

Le regard de Yamamoto et le sien se posèrent sur l'instrument, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sosuke se liquéfia.

\- Dans cinq minutes dans mon bureau vous trois, et Shiba-san passez un vêtement nom d'une pipe !

Yamamoto quitta la salle des professeurs et ils entendirent la voix d'Hirako s'exclamer.

\- Elle était à ouilpée !

\- La ferme Shinji…

Sosuke retourna à son bureau, et en voyant tous les regards masculins tantôt admiratifs, tantôt envieux, il se demanda « pourquoi est-il parti régler cette affaire dans le fond ? »

La mort dans l'âme, il se rendit dans le bureau du principal avec à ses talons Yoruichi, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Mais pourquoi toutes les femmes de ce bahut, étaient totalement fêlées ? se demanda encore Sosuke. Magnifiques ! Certes… Mais alors, leurs neurones semblaient avoir totalement fondus quelques parts.

\- T'inquiète mon petit Sosuke, tu t'y feras ! fit Yoruichi comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas m'y faire, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- Allez, allez… avoue que tu ne t'ennuis pas au moins.

\- Jamais ! rétorqua-t-il le visage fermé.

\- Attendez-moi, fit la voix de Kukkaku derrière eux. J'ne veux pas être toute seule, alors que pour une fois, nous serons trois à nous faire souffler dans les bronches !

\- Par la faute de qui ? ironisa Yoruichi.

\- Oh ça va ! Pourquoi était-il là le vieux ?

Kukkaku était entré dans le bureau sans réfléchir et c'est très lentement qu'elle tourna son visage vers « le vieux ». Ce dernier haussa légèrement les sourcils pour lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux, et leur offrir l'insigne honneur de connaître la couleur de son regard.

\- On n'faisait rien de mal ! Et comment vous avez su ?

Lorsque vous marchez dans les couloirs d'un lycée, et que vous voyez deux lycéens en état de rut en plein milieu, vous êtes en droit de vous poser des questions, Shiba-san. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc…

\- J'ai un rendez-vous…

\- Fermez la porte, Shiba-san et votre rendez-vous attendra.

Kukkaku ferma la porte très lentement, et se tourna en prenant le temps de respirer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Yamamoto aussi furieux.

\- Donc, comment et pourquoi vous êtes vous fait encore remarquer ?

\- Hum… en fait, je termine de bonne heure aujourd'hui, commença Kukkaku. Et ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec un gars qui n'a pas peur de moi visiblement. Je voulais faire bonne impression et comme le rendez-vous était de l'autre côté de la ville, je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi, donc, j'ai profité du casier pour me changer, je voulais mettre un truc sexy pour lui en mettre plein la vue, vous voyez. Mais dans ma précipitation, j'ai tiré un peu trop fort sur les liens de mon corset, oui, parce que c'était un corset, vous comprenez… j'voulais causer d'attaque à personne en étant à poil dans les vestiaires, du coup dans la précipitation, j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes parce que j'avais serré trop fort sur les liens, j'ai voulu enlever ce foutu corset, mais pas moyen, le traitre… fit-elle, en serrant le poing en avant. Donc il m'a fallu de l'aide et comme Yoruichi passait par là, elle a essayé de me l'enlever. Bon ok, elle voulait utiliser tout de suite les ciseaux, mais comme le corset m'avait couté bonbon, et que les liens sont en soient, de la merde ! J'étais pas d'accord pour les couper, il fallait au moins essayer de dénouer les liens, vous voyez ? remarqua Kukkaku sans reprendre sa respiration. Mais au lieu de desserrer, elle s'est emmêlée les pinceaux et j'arrivais plus à respirer, et c'est là que le prince charmant est arrivé et à proposer de couper les liens, parce que visiblement je m'étouffais… et par tous les Dieux ! fit Kukkaku d'une voix sensuelle et en levant les yeux au plafond, que c'était bon de pouvoir enfin respirer. Qui aurait cru qu'une paire de ciseaux, valait mieux une paire de couilles et une queue ?

Un long silence plana après la tirade. Yoruichi avait un sourire nerveux à la commissure des lèvres, et Sosuke remontait ses lunettes l'air de rien. Yamamoto, la regardait avec une expression neutre. Il finit par dire au bout d'un moment, certainement pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Heureux que vous aillez pu prendre votre pied, et que vous ayez trouver votre prince charmant, Shiba-san.

\- Merci, fit Kukkaku en arborant un sourire triomphant.

\- Toutefois, je crois qu'encore une fois, nous aurons droit à un festival cette année avec vous. Qu'avez-vous encore prévu pour les prochains jours, je ne vous demande pas au mois, parce que ce serait trop longs et que je n'ai définitivement pas le temps ! J'ai l'intention de rentrer chez moi ce soir.

\- Euh… rien en particulier ! C'était un accident…

\- Comme à chaque fois, Shiba-san. Comme à chaque fois…

\- Il n'y a rien eu de grave, sourit Kukkaku.

\- Ah oui ? Et deux adolescents qui se masturbent dans des couloirs déserts ce n'est rien ? hurla soudain Yamamoto.

Kukkaku prit un air dégagé et déclara.

\- Que je sache, je n'étais pas dans le couloir. De plus, je n'ai jamais encouragé la masturbation dans mes cours !

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Donnez-moi les noms ! Je leur ferai passer leur envie de s'exhiber… D'autant que c'est de leur faute si je suis encore convoquée !

\- De leur faute ?

Yamamoto se redressa et posa ses mains sur le bureau tout en se penchant en avant. Son visage était marbré de rouge, et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

\- Je vous ai prévenu hier, que si vous dérapiez une nouvelle fois, je vous mettais de travaux d'intérêt général puisque si je devais vous exclure, vous ne franchiriez jamais l'enceinte du lycée ! Trop, c'est trop Shiba ! Vous dépassez les bornes !

\- Mais…

\- Suffit ! Vous avez assez fait le pitre ! Et en plus vous avez intégré à votre bande, Shinouin et Aïzen que je ne félicite pas au passage !

\- Bande ? fit Yoruichi.

\- J'ai rien fait ! fit Sosuke qui se retrouvait projeter dans ses cauchemars de maternelles.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je vous ai entendu et vos propos pervers ont perturbé non seulement deux adolescents, mais aussi l'ensemble des professeurs qui ont été témoins de la scène ! Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de vous en rendre compte !

\- Vous aussi ? demanda Kukkaku étonnée.

Yoruichi et Sosuke crurent que Yamamoto qui passa par divers stades de couleurs, allait passer de vie à trépas. Ils se reculèrent d'ailleurs légèrement pour laisser Kukkaku affronter la fureur du principal. Cette dernière se tenait de manière nonchalante, appuyé sur une jambe, et une main posée sur sa hanche, l'air totalement innocente. Le vieux proviseur se rassis sur sa chaise et sembla faire un exercice de respiration et de maitrise de soi.

\- Oh…

\- Monsieur le principal, coupa Yoruichi pour éviter à Kukkaku de parler. Cette situation est ubuesque, je le reconnais. Mais nous n'avions pas pensés à mal en voulant sauver la vie de Shiba-san, plaida-t-elle. Aïzen-san et moi-même feront en sorte de sortir de sa « bande » pour ne pas provoquer plus de perturbation au sein du lycée.

\- Lâcheuse, chuchota Kukkaku.

\- Tais-toi ! chuchota Yoruichi à Kukkaku, et plus haut déclara, toutefois, si vous estimez que nous devions être punis pour avoir aidé une collègue en difficulté, n'hésitez à montrer l'exemple.

De son côté, Genruysei se demandait si c'était un lycée dont il avait la charge ou bien un asile de fous ! Il se souvint des recommandations de son thérapeute, et se sentant fatigué il ordonna sèchement.

\- Dehors !

\- Pardon ? fit Yoruichi qui n'était pas sûre d'elle, alors que le mot avait été hurlé.

\- Dehors, bande de crétins !

Aïzen se désigna du doigt, mais Yoruichi l'attrapa par son bras et le tira à sa suite. Inutile d'essayer d'avoir des explications, la porte de sortie n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

\- Moi aussi ? fit Kukkaku surprise.

\- Oui ! Vous aussi espèce d'imbécile !

Immédiatement Kukkaku sorti et ferma la porte avec un grand sourire. Yamamoto porta la main à son cœur et sorti les cachets prescrit par son médecin pour les cas comme celui-ci.

\- S'appuyant contre la porte du proviseur, Kukkaku se tourna vers Yoruichi et Aizen et fit un V de victoire avec ses doigts, tout en tirant la langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

\- Rien du tout, pauvre andouille ! fit Yoruichi. Au fait, tu te ballades les nibards à l'air ?

En entendant cela, Sosuke baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de sa collègue et vit les tétons de cette dernière qui pointaient sous le tissu. Prenant une à deux respirations pour garder son calme, il en oublia de remettre cette inconsciente à sa place. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsque Kukkaku sans gêne se mit à peloter sa poitrine, tout en marmonnant.

\- J'en ai encore mal aux seins de c't'engins de torture…

\- Eh bien ça t'apprendra ! Tu te rends compte que maintenant, nous faisons partie de « ta bande » !

\- C'est inadmissible, fit Sosuke qui se retenait à grand peine d'étrangler Kukkaku qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est exprès ou c'est étudié ? Hum… au vu de vos manières, je ne crois pas qu'il faille compter sur vos qualités intellectuelles.

Kukkaku arrondit les yeux de surprise. Puis, comprenant l'insulte, se pencha en avant, une main sur la hanche.

\- Mes qualités intellectuelles ? gronda-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Le binoclar se croit peut-être plus intelligents que les autres ? Tout ça parce qu'il est prof de math !

\- Tiens, t'étais au courant ? s'étonna Yoruichi.

\- S't'andouille me l'as dit ! fit Kukkaku en désignant négligemment Sosuke du pouce.

Ce dernier fit demi-tour, surtout pour éviter de commettre un meurtre devant la porte du proviseur. Il devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas du tout lui, tout ça. Et en plus, le voilà catalogué comme une petite frappe à cause de cette cinglée ! Il n'en revenait pas, alors que toute sa vie, il s'était appliqué à être irréprochable et à cause de cette… cette…

Bref, il devait se reprendre et l'oublier, sinon il courait à la catastrophe. Derrière lui, il entendait ce couple de mégères se congratuler de s'en être si bien sortie au final. Bien sorti ? Maintenant, il était dans le collimateur de Yamamoto ! Il ferait tout pour retrouver ses bonnes grâces, parce que sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais progresser vers des établissements plus prestigieux. Bon, ce lycée en soit était déjà une bonne passerelle, mais lui visait l'élite ! Et le lycée Sereitei n'était que la dernière marche avant le podium final ! Finalement, Kukkaku Shiba représentait le boss à abattre dans un jeu de combat ! Si c'était ça… Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, Kukkaku observait la silhouette d'Aïzen et se dit que ce type était un bêcheur, en fait, une vraie tête à claque ! Elle avait l'impression que ce matheux allait représenter un obstacle à son bien-être intérieur. Yoruichi la secoua, la tirant de sa réflexion.

\- T'étais passé où ? demanda son amie.

\- Ce mec…

\- Il est pas mal, sourit Yoruichi.

\- C'est un nid à problème.

\- Hein ? fit Yoruichi. C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu n'exagères pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Kukkaku en se rongeant son ongle du pouce. Une impression.

\- Tu ne serais pas tombée sous son charme ? se moqua son amie.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien moulé…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je raffole des culs bien moulés dans les pantalons ! Pas toi ?

\- Avec Kisuke ça serait difficile, fit Yoruichi en faisant la moue. Il met toujours son éternelle tenue verte… et son haori.

\- Ma pauvre. J'ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui.

\- Il est beau, intelligent et franchement un dieu au pied ma belle, énuméra Yoruichi avec un grand sourire.

\- Mouaih… surtout lui dit pas, il pourrait encore avoir les chevilles qui gonflent.

Pour toute réponse, Yoruichi éclata de rire. De son côté, Kukkaku se rendit à son bureau, sous les regards concupiscent de ses collègues, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle envoya un SMS à son rendez-vous du soir, tombait à l'eau, puis se plongea dans ses notes, et le travail qu'elle donnerait à ses élèves le lendemain. La météo n'allait pas être bonne…

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, elle remarqua malgré elle, que Sosuke Aïzen n'était plus dans la salle des professeurs. Elle reprit toutes ses affaires la mort dans l'âme. Elle espérait que sa journée du lendemain se passerait sans heurt pour prouver à Aïzen qu'elle ne créait pas que des catastrophes !

°°0o0°°

Plusieurs jours passèrent et pour sa plus grande joie, rien de très grave n'était arrivé. Ou tout au moins, elle n'était pas en cause ! Ce jour-là, elle terminait de ranger le matériel avant de regagner la salle des professeurs, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix d'élèves qui discutaient sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Non, mais j'en reviens pas que tu puisses avoir fait ça Hinamori !

La jeune fille parut gênée lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Je n'en reviens pas moi-même de mon audace. Mais en même temps Aïzen-sensei est tellement… tellement…

En entendant le nom d'Aïzen, Kukkaku grimaça, mais tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

\- T'en es amoureuse quoi ! conclut une voix inconnue de Kukkaku.

\- Oui, avoua visiblement ravie et gênée la lycéenne.

\- Et tu as osé lui faire une déclaration ?

\- Ça, ça devait être Inoue qui parlait, elle reconnaîtrait sa voix partout.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire rejeter ? demanda Kiyone.

\- Si, après tout il est adulte et… Enfin… si je ne tente pas ma chance, je ne saurais jamais s'il s'intéresse à moi.

\- De toute comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, n'arrête pas de te sourire, te demande de rester après les cours, te frôle… et a même posé sa main sur ton épaule. Son comportement semble assez équivoque. Y'a des chance pour qu'il soit intéressé…

Kukkaku n'en entendit pas plus, le groupe s'éloignait tout en continuant de discuter. Fronçant les sourcils, Kukkaku se redressa. Est-ce qu'Aïzen voulait avoir une relation avec une lycéenne non majeur ? Ce n'était pas bon ! Surtout avec Yama. qui veillait au grain. Et puis, et puis…

Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout ! Ce crétin n'avait qu'à se débrouiller, mais derrière le _« y'avait qu'à »_ se trouvait aussi une lycéenne. Elle sortit de la salle de sport en se frottant le menton. Bon gré, mal gré, elle irait lui parler. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, cela entrainait des fantasmes chez une jeune fille qui ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Pris par ses bonnes résolutions, Kukkaku retourna dans la salle des professeurs.

°°0o0°°

Comme pour le faire exprès, songea Kukkaku, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une ouverture pour parler à cet abruti. Toujours entouré, ce mec était devenu la coqueluche de ses collègues, mis à par Hirako Shinji qui ne le supportait pas du tout. D'ailleurs en voyant que le charme d'Aïzen ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, il lui parlait plus aimablement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle le vit et pour une fois, il était seul ! C'était sa chance ! Elle se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas décidé.

\- Aïzen-sensei, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de lui.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle surpris. Il n'affichait plus d'animosité à son encontre, et lui adressa même un sourire chaleureux. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas, cela lui faisait quelque chose.

\- Oh, Shiba-sensei… Je suis supris. Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?

Et là, dans son champ de vision, se matérialisa Hinamori et Kiyone qui discutaient. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait elle-même, et comme à son habitude, elle agit par pure impulsion.

Ses mains s'emparèrent de la chemise d'Aïzen, et elle le tira à elle, et sans que ce dernier puisse exprimer sa surprise, ou émettre une protestation, elle l'embrassa. Et pas une pâle copie d'un baiser écrasé de force. Elle y mit tout son cœur. Sa langue caressait ses lèvres sensuelles, ses yeux se fermèrent à demi se prenant au jeu malgré elle. Que lui arrivait-il soudain ?

Ce fut une exclamation choquée qui cassa le baiser. Kukkaku rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Aïzen, qui paraissait bien étonné, mais en même temps quelque chose dans son regard retint son attention.

\- Eh bien… chuchota Sosuke.

\- Shiba-sensei ! Aïzen-sensei ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Les yeux de Kukkaku se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant, et son visage parut contrarié. Lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux d'Aïzen, elle se dit qu'il allait la tuer en sortant du bureau de Yamamoto. C'est en trainant la jambe qu'elle rentra dans le bureau du vieux. Ce dernier les fixait d'un regard dur.

\- Ne pouviez-vous pas garder ce genre de moment lorsque vous êtes chez vous ? Est-ce trop compliqué ?

\- C'est juste une impulsion, se défendit Kukkaku. Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

Le regard de Yamamoto en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

\- Une impulsion ? Maintenant que j'y pense, vous vous êtes jetée sur Aïzen-sensei, Shiba-sensei, alors que vous aviez-remarqué les élèves qui approchaient, où est-ce mon imagination ?

\- Pardon ? fit Kukkaku, comme si elle était étonnée de l'entendre.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamamoto.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela une nouvelle fois, Shiba-sensei. Vous allez effectuer des travaux pour le lycée. Et vous calmerez vos ardeurs. Soit vous attendez d'être hors de l'établissement pour vous jeter à la tête d'Aïzen-sensei, ou soyez beaucoup plus discrète ! Vous pouvez sortir.

\- Et lui, il n'a rien ? s'étonna Kukkaku en désignant Sosuke de son pouce.

Aïzen-sensei n'a pas un dossier aussi long que le vôtre, mais la prochaine fois, il aura aussi droit aux travaux d'intérêt général.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, et Kukkaku se frotta le menton pensivement en sortant.

Il se ramollit Yama. D'habitude, j'y serai resté au moins une demi-heure sur comment je dois me comporter etc… etc…

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi rime votre petit jeu, Shiba-sensei ?

L'ayant totalement oublié, elle sursauta. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait obtenu l'effet rechercher. Maintenant Hinamori ne viendrai plus tourner autour d'Aïzen. Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais une main enserra son poignet.

\- Une minute, Shiba-sensei ! Vous m'embrassez en plein milieu d'un couloir devant témoins. J'ai été convoqué une nouvelle fois par votre faute, et maintenant, vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes comportez de la sorte ?

Kukkaku qui avait baissé les yeux sur la main de Sosuke, la regarda longuement. Son cœur palpitait un peu dans sa cage thoracique. Elle releva la tête et déglutit. Il paraissait vraiment très énervée, et pourtant sa voix ne le suggérait pas. _La meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque !_ Songea-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle. J'ai simplement brisé le rêve d'une gamine.

\- Pardon ?

Aïzen paraissait vraiment choqué.

\- J'ai entendu Hinamori déclaré qu'elle était amoureuse de vous, et qu'elle voulait vous faire une déclaration. Au moins, maintenant elle ne vous importunera plus.

\- Alors ce baiser, c'était uniquement pour cela ?

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda Kukkaku.

Le proviseur avait raison. Savez-vous ce que vos actes entrainent ? Non, visiblement pas.

La colère se lisait dans son regard. Dans sa colère, il s'était redressé de toute sa taille, son expression glacée, lui noua la gorge. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle regretta son geste.

Soudain, Kukkaku fut tirée en avant par une violente secousse. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Ses mains emprisonnaient ses poignets durement. Qu'il était beau, songea soudainement la jeune femme. Et quel regard… elle se sentait toute chose.

\- Pour ce qui est de Hinamori-chan, je l'ai remis proprement à sa place d'élève. Je n'ai nul besoin que quelqu'un m'explique ce que je dois faire, ou entreprenne de salir ma réputation parce qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas capable de prendre mes responsabilités ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous Shiba-sensei ?

\- Vous aviez fait cela ? s'étonna Kukkaku hypnotisée par le regard couleur chocolat.

\- Oui ! Alors maintenant, essayez vous aussi de vous comporter comme une adulte responsable et ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kukkaku.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kukkaku crut qu'Aïzen allait s'étouffer. Bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi, elle était loin d'être idiote, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme telle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il la lâcha brutalement, et Kukkaku perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba à genoux.

\- Je vais vous ignorer, c'est le mieux qu'i faire avec vous…

Le regard méprisant, toucha la jeune femme. Sa gorge se noua, ses mains se serrèrent pour cacher leur nervosité. Elle se sentait ridicule soudain. C'est vrai, elle était responsable… et pourtant. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et déclara d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende.

\- J'ai aimé vous embrasser Aïzen-sensei.

Il s'immobilisa et tourna son visage vers elle, indéchiffrable. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais leur regard s'étaient croisés réellement pour la première fois, et une décharge électrique la transperça. Kukkaku se releva, une fois seule. Son sourire avait disparut et pour un moment.

°°0o0°°

La voix de Yoruichi lui venait de loin. Kukkaku jeta un œil sur le côté pour montrer à son amie qu'elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive actuellement Kukkaku ? demanda enfin Yoruichi. Tu n'écoutes strictement rien à ce que je te dis.

\- Désolée…

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas ! Et… tu n'es même plus convoquée chez le proviseur ! Ne me dit pas que ta dernière punition t'a fait craquer ?

Le regard jaune ne la quittait pas des yeux. Se rendant compte que Yoruichi avait collé son visage à côté du sien, elle la repoussa d'une main.

\- T'es trop prêt…

\- Alors ? insista Yoruichi.

\- Rien.

Quelqu'un passa derrière leur dos, et Yoruichi leva les yeux pour voir le dos d'Aïzen. Elle déclara d'une voix pensive.

\- Ce type s'est vraiment fondu dans la masse… On croirait qu'il est ici depuis des années. C'est lui qui aide tous les professeurs, mis à part Hirako et toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Toi tu lui demandes de l'aide ? ironisa Kukkaku.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Yoruichi. Ça me fait du travail en moins, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

Le stylo bille que tenait Kukkaku se glissa entre ses doigts, bougeant au rythme de ses pensées. La feuille devant elle, restait aussi vierge que son esprit. Lorsque tout à coup, elle déclara sans rire.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ce type.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu et je ne le répéterai pas. Je…

Kukkaku se tourna vers Yoruichi et se pencha vers elle. Son expression boudeuse ne lui ressemblait pas, et son regard sombre, signala à Yoruichi que Kukkaku avait eu du mal à l'admettre.

\- Eh bien…

\- C'est ce que je me dis, fit Kukkaku une expression pensive. Ce n'est pas possible entre nous, et en plus il me déteste ! Il m'a interdit de l'approcher à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Yoruichi.

\- Parce que je l'ai embrassé ! fit Kukkaku tout bas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas avoir été entendu.

\- Tout ça parce que je savais que la petite Hinamori avait déclaré ses sentiments.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Yoruichi.

Kukkaku se redressa et commença à se ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Elle fixait un point dans le vide sur son bureau. Pourquoi ? Voilà la vraie question.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai entendu la petite se venter qu'Aïzen la touchait, lui souriait, bref se permettaient quelques gestes et moi, je me suis fait un film. J'ai voulu lui en parler, mais il n'était jamais seul. Et puis quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir sans gêneur, je suis venue à sa rencontre et Hinamori se trouvait juste là ! Alors, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… C'est venu tout seul.

Un grand éclat de rire ponctua les aventures de Kukkaku. Un regard assassin, lui fit arrêter net son esclaffement. Yoruichi toussota avant de se pencher à son tour en avant pour chuchoter.

\- Tu as toujours des idées lumineuses, ma chère Kukkaku. Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, fit Kukkaku en se grattant le haut du front. Je crois, plutôt bien… si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle fois Yamamoto était dans le couloir et que nous nous sommes fait convoquer et le vieux m'a grillé ! Tu peux me dire comment ce type arrive toujours à se matérialiser quand je fais des conneries ?

\- Quoi ?! fit Yoruichi stupéfaite.

\- Puis se reprenant, elle avança.

\- Peut-être a-t-il un radar directement pointé sur ton cerveau. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se sentir rassurer le vieux Yama-jii.

\- Oui et il l'a dit à haute voix. Il a vu mon manège…

\- Alors, c'était pour ça que tu avais eu cette « punition ».

\- Ouaih ! fit Kukakku en mâchonnant son crayon.

Yoruichi secoua la tête. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir à la situation de son amie. Kukkaku était spontanée et gaffeuse. Enfin cela dépendait pourquoi. Parce que lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de feu d'artifices, elle agissait en vrai pro. Et puis, lorsqu'une situation devenait grave, tout le monde pouvait compter sur elle.

Son seul défaut, c'était peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, surtout en amour. Pour ainsi dire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Son caractère franc, honnête et droit se révélait un véritable obstacle, en plus de ses manières de garçon manqué.

Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas d'atout… son physique, son joli minois, sa générosité, et son esprit curieux, faisait d'elle une femme non seulement jolie, mais aussi pleine d'esprit, pour le peu qu'on prenait le temps de la connaître.

Mais Aïzen et elle avaient mal débuté et l'un comme l'autre semblait enfermé dans des préjugés sur l'autre qui ne serait pas facile à enlever. Devait-elle s'en mêler ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur de mathématique. Leur regard se croisa… Était-ce son imagination ou bien, regardait-il juste avant le dos de Kukkaku ?

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Ne te décourage pas Kukkaku. Peut-être que tu devrais engager une conversation avec lui dans un endroit neutre. Ne serait-ce que pour t'expliquer sur ta manière de te conduire…

\- Tss ! Il n'acceptera jamais.

\- Moi, à ta place, j'essaierai. Et puis, deviendrais-tu peureuse avec les années ? ironisa Yoruichi.

L'effet fut immédiat.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur !

\- La ferme Kukkaku !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jin Kariya et le foudroya du regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné l'ancien !

Puis, la jeune femme se retourna vers son bureau, très pensive. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas son genre à se morfondre. Elle se leva et pris de bonnes résolutions. Il lui fallait trouver le bon moment.

°°0o0°°

Le moment arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensa. Le lendemain au soir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau des professeurs, elle croisa Aïzen Sosuke dans la cour.

\- Oh, Aïzen-sensei…

Il se retourna vers elle, son regard semblait indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes.

\- Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda-t-elle avec tact, cette fois-ci.

En entendant cela, le professeur se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir, s'il y avait du monde autour d'eux.

\- Que faites-vous ? interrogea Kukkaku intriguée par son manège.

\- Je regarde au cas où il y aurait une élève autour de nous. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me sautiez dessus, d'autant que cette fois-ci, j'aurais droit aussi aux travaux d'intérêt généraux.

\- Aaahhh…

Kukkaku eut un sourire gêné.

\- Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité, fit-elle avec un vague sourire.

Aïzen la scrutait et pour la première fois, elle se sentit mal à l'aise avec un homme.

\- Je vois que nous sommes seuls. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Et bien… hum…

Elle prit une respiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Comme le sujet ne concerne pas le lycée et que je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire gronder par Yamajii une nouvelle fois, j'aimerai boire un verre avec vous après les heures. J'aimerai vous parler… enfin vous expliquez pourquoi j'ai agi de manière si inconsidéré.

Le regard polaire qu'il lui adressa, lui dressa les poils sur les bras. Elle devait pourtant bien se douter que cette invitation ne serait pas la bienvenue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle plaida.

\- Écoutez, j'ai mal agit. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser. C'est… Je suis plutôt maladroite.

\- Et cela excuse tout ? interrogea Sosuke d'une voix neutre.

\- Non, effectivement.

Kukkaku eut un petit rire, puis reprit une attitude grave. De nouveau, elle le fixa pour être sûre qu'il ne se méprenait pas sur ses paroles.

\- Alors, si vous n'acceptez pas mon invitation, je vous prie au moins d'accepter toutes mes excuses pour le comportement inqualifiable dont j'ai fait preuve avec la petite Hinamori.

\- Acceptez !

En entendant cela, les yeux de Kukkaku s'arrondirent de surprise. Le sourire en coin d'Aïzen la fit hésiter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et je suis aussi d'accord pour boire un verre avec vous après les heures.

Voyant l'air surpris de Kukkaku, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel revirement de sa part, Sosuke précisa.

\- J'attendais vos excuses. À tout à l'heure alors !

Kukkaku observa le dos large d'Aïzen alors qu'il s'éloignait. Un lent sourire victorieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec lui ! Une poussée d'adrénaline la parcourut. Une envie de sauter en l'air, et de courir un cent mètre la prie. Après avoir souffler plusieurs fois, elle regagna la salle des professeurs d'un pas tranquille. Après tout, rien ne pressait.

°°0o0°°

Le café était bondé. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre devant le comptoir, Kukkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce style d'établissement, chic et en même temps chaleureux.

\- Que vas-tu commander Kukkaku ?

\- Une bière ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Dit donc, je ne connaissais pas ici, et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir écumé tous les établissements du coin.

Sosuke lui adressa un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réflexion. Le serveur s'éloigna et Kukkaku s'appuya contre le bar.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée bien précise de ma personne, fit Kukkaku légèrement moqueuse, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à mon avantage. Je dirai que non, au vu de nos nombreux conflits.

\- Conflits ? Non, accidents. Et ne te met pas Martel en tête quant à l'image que j'ai de toi.

Le serveur en profita pour poser leur consommation. Kukkaku prit sa pinte et Sosuke la sienne. Il l'entrechoqua à la sienne et déclara.

\- À notre nouvel amitié !

\- Ah oui ?

Sans pousser plus loin, Kukkaku trinqua et but une gorgée. Elle lécha la mousse sur sa lèvre supérieure d'un air gourmand. Sosuke la suivit du regard et la lueur qu'elle lut à l'intérieur, lui donna chaud.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda d'emblée Sosuke intrigué par la jeune femme devant lui.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle se creusait les méninges pour savoir quoi lui dire exactement. Le doute avait envahit son esprit, et elle se sentait confuse. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas perdre un homme qui lui plaisait. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- Lorsque je t'ai présenté mes excuses tout à l'heure, j'étais sincère, commença Kukkaku. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là. Lorsque j'ai entendu ses adolescentes parlez de toi de cette manière… Je me suis dit : c'est pas vrai ! Il va perdre son poste pour _ça !_

Sosuke plissa les yeux et observa plus attentivement Kukkaku. Elle semblait agitée.

\- Que disaient-elles ?

\- Hinamori semblait dire que vous étiez très, très proche l'un de l'autre. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé, ou qu'il se passerait quelque chose sous peu. J'ai essayé de te parler seul à seul, mais bon sang, y'a un de ses mondes qui te gravitent autour !

Un rire se fit entendre. Kukkaku attrapa sa bière et but en boudant. Maintenant ce type se moquait d'elle.

\- Je vous écoute, Shiba-sensei. Continuez, je ne vous interromprai plus.

\- Mouaih… Lorsque je vous ai vu dans le couloir, je voulais simplement discuter et vous parler, rien d'autre. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu… mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je vous ai embrassé.

Sosuke Aïzen s'était penché en avant et la surplombait. Kukkaku déglutit. Pourquoi était-il si près ? Pourquoi le brouhaha de la salle semblait tout à coup plus discret ? L'odeur très masculine d'Aïzen l'enveloppa, et l'étourdit au passage. Une curieuse sensation de papillon caressa son ventre. Il n'existait plus que lui dans son univers brusquement.

\- J'ai aimé votre baiser, même s'il avait pour unique but de tuer dans l'œuf les sentiments d'Hinamori.

Sa voix veloutée caressa chaque fibre de son être. Kukkaku avait l'impression d'être hypnotisée tout à coup. Son visage était si proche que son souffle effleurait sa peau.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai aimé vous embrasser, répondit Kukkaku. Je crois même que je pourrai à nouveau le faire, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de prétexte pour cela.

\- Vous êtes plutôt directe, sourit Sosuke.

\- Sa voix était si basse, qu'elle se pencha en avant pour mieux l'écouter, ils étaient si proches, que leur nez se frôlait.

\- Ce n'est pas une qualité pour certains, fit Kukkaku avec un sourire amer.

\- Ce n'est pas ma première qualité, répondit Sosuke.

\- Ah…

Kukkaku se sentait déçue. Cela voulait-il dire que tout était fini entre eux ? Pourtant l'intensité de son regard la brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Mais j'aime cette qualité chez les autres. Ils sont plus faciles à manipuler.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et ces personnes si franches et honnêtes sont aussi les plus fragiles, et les plus facile à décevoir. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte que tu ne regrettes jamais de sortir avec moi.

Les paroles traversaient le cerveau de Kukkaku qui mit quelques secondes à déchiffrer le message. Ses yeux devinrent hagards et le sourire de Sosuke devint plus grand. Il se recula et pris sa bière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai jamais dit que nous sortions ensemble ! Et… et…

\- Pourtant, nous avons bien un rendez-vous, non ? J'aime lorsque les femmes prennent les initiatives. Je crois que je ne risque pas d'être déçu.

\- Mais… mais…

Kukkaku prit sa bière et la bue d'un trait, sous le regard de Sosuke qui admira la performance.

\- Donc, toi et moi nous sortons ensemble là ? fit Kukkaku.

\- Tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Si ! protesta Kukkaku.

Elle réalisa ses paroles et vit l'air moqueur de Sosuke.

\- Tu as l'esprit totalement tordu !

\- Et alors ? Toi et moi… nous nous complétons bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kukkaku réfléchit et au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui, tout a fait ! Mais je te préviens Aïzen-sensei… ne me manipule pas trop, parce que je ne sais pas franchement comment je vais réagir.

Son poing s'était légèrement serré. Sosuke se tourna vers le serveur et paya les consommations. Ils sortirent du bar à la grande surprise de Kukkaku.

\- La nuit est belle Kukkaku, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils marchaient dans la direction du métro. En entendant cela, Kukkaku leva les yeux et ne vit pas les étoiles, la pollution obstruait le ciel. Une brusque traction l'attira dans une ruelle, surprise elle voulut protester, mais la bouche de Sosuke recouvrait la sienne. D'abord crispée par le baiser inattendu, Kukkaku se reprit vite et répondit.

La langue qui caressait ses lèvres et qui s'immisçait en elle, elle l'accueillit et répondit à son appel. L'odeur envoutante de Sosuke l'enivra plus que son verre de bière plus tôt, d'ailleurs, le baiser de Sosuke avait l'amertume du houblon. Ses mains retenaient son visage en coupe et leur chaleur se diffusait dans tout son être.

Ses mains s'accrochaient au tissu de sa veste, un peu comme si elle devenait sa bouée. Lorsque le baiser cassa, Kukkaku avait les yeux qui brillaient un peu plus. Sa respiration était devenue hachée.

\- C'était… inattendu, fit Kukkaku retournée.

\- J'en avait envie depuis très longtemps, sourit Sosuke. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, j'ai été déçu en apprenant pourquoi tu l'avais fait.

Kukkaku ne répondit pas. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle caressa avec tendresse. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine.

\- J'espère que je ne te décevrai plus Aïzen-sensei.

\- Je doute que notre relation soit paisible, rit doucement Sosuke. Mais au moins, elle aura le mérite d'être intéressante.

Kukkaku ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, et s'en moqua. Elle verrait bien au jour le jour. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et tira sur la cravate pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Encore un autre… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Gourmande, se moqua Sosuke.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu es aussi sexy Aïzen Sosuke !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore à l'abri des regards dans cette petite ruelle. Lorsqu'ils la quittèrent, ils marchèrent un long moment, enlacés. Sosuke déclara abruptement.

\- Évitons de nous montrer au lycée. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux.

\- Quoi ? fit Kukkaku. Tu es un…

Un éclat de rire couvrit les paroles de Kukkaku. Leur vie de couple ne risquait pas d'être un long fleuve tranquille…

* * *

Voilà, voilà... à bientôt


End file.
